For You
by Troid
Summary: Yomi demands Kagari make a change to prove she loves her, but Kagari goes right ahead and proves it on the spot. Kagari/Yomi yuri smut, for /u/. Because I suddenly ended up obssessed with BRS and its yuri content.


If you aren't already watching the BRS anime, I suggest you start! The fight scenes are stylish and intense, the slice of life is amusing, and the levels of yuri are very, very high.

And here is some Kagari/Yomi, because childhood friends deserve to win sometimes. I think I'll be writing a longer fic for these two in the future...and it'll probably end in smut anyway.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Mama," said Mary in a squeaky voice, "why do you look sad?"<p>

They sat together on the wooden floor of Yomi's room, where the setting sun through the window cast bars of light on Kagari's dollhouse. Mary was perched on Kagari's lap, her round blue eyes fixed on Yomi, but Yomi's gaze was downcast. Mary tried again. "Mama, are you sad?"

"Yomi," put in Kagari. "Aren't you going to answer Mary?"

The girl looked at up her then, but the distant expression didn't leave her face. "I'm not sad."

A frown twitched at the corners of Kagari's mouth. She moved Mary's arms in a vague sort of gesture. "I don't think Mama's telling the truth."

Yomi didn't say anything.

"Mama always says not to lie," Kagari-Mary went on.

"Kagari..."

"Mama shouldn't lie, either." Still Mary.

Yomi's detached expression flickered. "Kagari."

"What? Mary is right." Kagari shook her head in a tut-tut sort of way. "You shouldn't—"

"Kagari." Yomi didn't raise her voice, but the word cut right through Kagari's, and the blonde looked surprised for an instant before her eyebrows met. "Yes, what is it?"

"I want you to stop this..." Yomi's eyes had found the floor again, but she sounded determined to have her say. "I want you to stop pretending."

"Pretending?" Kagari glared." This isn't pretend." She held up the doll. "This is our daughter. This house—"

"No," said Yomi quietly. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what?" Kagari's tone was flat.

Yomi didn't respond right away, but when she did, the words tumbled from her lips. "I want you to stop pretending that you love me!"

"That I—!" Kagari was speechless for a moment, until gradually anger colored her words. "What did you just say? Tell me I heard wrong, Yomi." The more she thought, the more she seemed to comprehend the horror of Yomi's words. "You think I only love you in some game? You're all that I love! You're all that I care about!"

"Then show it!" cried Yomi, and suddenly she stood, her arms stiff at her sides, her fists balled. "I'm sick of hearing you say you love me, when all we do is sit in this room and play with dolls!"

Kagari was again silent. "Yomi—"

"Listen to me, Kagari! You can't be like this anymore. Do you hear me?" Yomi was almost shouting down at the other girl. "You can't just keep me in here with you forever."

Immediately, Kagari's expression switched to disgust. "So you want to run off and leave me behind."

"No," said Yomi emphatically. "I want you to come with me!"

Kagari blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I don't like what you've turned into, Kagari." Yomi's voice had a slight waver in it now. "I don't like watching you get more and more cut off. That all has to change, right now."

It was Kagari's turn to stare at the floor.

"I'll make you go outside!" said Yomi fiercely. "If you want to love me, you'll do it in the real word, like normal people! It—"

She stopped abruptly as Kagari got to her feet. "Ka-kagari! What are you doing? You shouldn't stand—"

"Shut up," said Kagari without force, taking small, shaky steps towards Yomi, pushing her friend's offered arms away. Her weak limbs trembled, but she made it to Yomi. She stood very close and tilted her head up so mere inches separated it from Yomi's.

Yomi was thrown by the sudden advance, but she tried to stick to her guns. "S-so, starting tomorrow, we're going to go out at least once a day, together."

"I don't remember asking for your thoughts about us," Kagari said haughtily, ignoring her. "You belong to me, and I say what we—ah!" Her legs gave, and she collapsed into Yomi's arms. Gently, Yomi helped her onto the bed, concern written on her face despite what Kagari had said.

Kagari stared straight up at the ceiling. "Yomi, undress."

That caught Yomi off guard. "H-huh?"

"Take off your clothes," said Kagari clearly, "and come here."

Yomi had half-unbuttoned her shirt before she seemed to realize what she was doing. Blushing furiously, she stopped and instead sat on the side of the bed.

The next thing she knew, Kagari's hand had her by the open collar and was pulling her down to lie beside her. Swiftly, Kagari's fingers began running over the skin exposed by the undone buttons and untucked hem. "I've been causing you a lot of stress, haven't I, Yomi?" She kissed Yomi just under the neck and the girl sucked in a sharp breath. "Let me help you relax."

"What...what do you..." Yomi knew full well, but her brain didn't want to admit it. "Kagari, I don't..."

Kagari continued to caress her midriff, her touch reaching slightly higher each time. "It's no good if you're like this, Yomi. Remember, I still need you to take care of me." She traced her index finger back and forth over the exposed skin just under Yomi's bra, causing the girl to shiver. "You have to take responsibility." She crooked her finger ever so slightly under the fabric, looking Yomi directly in the eyes. "Right?"

Abruptly Kagari drew back, her haughty expression returning. "Why do you still have your clothes on? It's too much exertion for me to do it." Her eyes didn't leave Yomi's. "Undress."

Wordlessly, Yomi fully unbuttoned her shirt and shrugged it off. Her hands found the bra hook automatically; she didn't stop to think, since the routine was just like changing any other time. In another moment, she had removed her bra and exposed the sensitive flesh there to the cooler air.

Kagari watched with a hungry look as Yomi stripped, and when the bra came off, it looked like she couldn't resist any longer. Her hands sought Yomi's breasts, grasping and kneading even as she leaned in to kiss just under Yomi's ear. The girl's breaths came harder, and as Kagari pinched a nipple lightly, she gasped. "I didn't like those things you said," Kagari murmured, her breath hot on Yomi's skin as she lowered her head. "I didn't like what you said about keeping you here forever."

"Kagari—" A small cry escaping Yomi's lips cut her off as Kagari put her mouth around her right nipple. The feeling of Kagari's tongue, the pull of her suckling, overwhelmed Yomi. Kagari didn't remove her hand from her other breast, cupping it and pushing as if to mold it, and slowly but surely, Yomi could feel the warmth between her legs—she'd felt it first in a sudden swoop originating in her midriff, when Kagari told her to undress—start to intensify.

Kagari let Yomi's nipple slide out through her barely parted teeth, and swirled a finger over the wet skin, drawing a glistening trail around the hardening nub. Then she kissed it, then kissed the underside of the breast, then Yomi's ribcage. Slowly she moved lower. "What's—so great," she said, speaking between kisses, "about—going—outside?"

"It's for...haah...you," Yomi managed, panting slightly as the contact with Kagari's lips sent butterflies through her stomach each time they met her skin. "It's..." She couldn't focus. Kagari's fingers were at the hem of her skirt, pulling at the band and letting it snap back, once, twice, three times. She looked down and saw Kagari's eyes glowing orange in the setting sun, insistence written in them.

"Yomi..." She said the word so slowly. "I already told you what to do."

She was more hesitant this time. She knew she didn't have to do what Kagari said, and yet... She slid the garment down, letting it fall to the floor beside the bed. Next, she knew, Kagari wanted her to take off her underwear...but she couldn't do that. "Kagari," she said steadily. "I don't want—"

Kagari rose on her knees and smacked her hands into Yomi's shoulders, pushing her onto her back. Yomi flinched despite the soft landing, so unexpected was the use of force. She must have looked shocked and even scared, for she saw Kagari look concerned for a split second, but the expression vanished. Kagari held herself over Yomi, smiling a small smile. "You're such a bad housewife, Yomi, making me do all this work." While she spoke her hand drifted downward and began rubbing the crotch of Yomi's panties; Yomi felt a roller coaster drop in her abdomen. "But it's okay. I can take care of you, too."

Yomi was about to say something, but Kagari's lips found hers for the first time, and instantly even the hand between her legs was forgotten. She felt herself melting into the kiss, as though somewhere within all this wrong, this was right. Somehow she'd always thought her first kiss would be complicated, that there were things to do with the lips or tongue she might get wrong, but in that moment she thought of nothing but Kagari, the feel of the girl's mouth on her own. Her Kagari.

The sweet kiss ended, for Kagari wanted more. Her hands at Yomi's hips, she pulled down Yomi's panties in one fast motion, and without pausing to let Yomi catch her breath, she brought her mouth within inches of Yomi's sex...and stopped.

"What's the matter?" Yomi asked through heavy breaths, while inside her mind was screaming for something she couldn't name. Kagari muttered something she couldn't hear at first, so she said, "What is it?"

"I said I don't know how to do this," mumbled Kagari. She looked unsure as to whether she should pull away.

"O-oh." Well, Yomi didn't, either. "Just..." Oh my God, was she actually saying this? "Just use your fingers?"

"But..." Kagari looked up at her, and for a moment she appeared sweet and innocent. "I don't want to hurt Yomi." Pausing only a moment more, she leaned forward and her lips met with Yomi's labia.

"Haaah!" Yomi reflexively moved her hands to the top of Kagari's head. The other girl worked her tongue first, exploring every inch of Yomi's folds, then she wrapped her lips around the already wet flesh and sucked. Already Yomi felt tremors in her thighs, and she as though felt the fire in her cheeks must be lighting the gradually darkening room.

"Is it good, Yomi?" asked Kagari, the vibrations of her words travelling across Yomi's most sensitive skin. "Don't you see why you should be with me?"

"Don't...don't stop..." Even as she said that, Yomi thought about what Kagari was getting, or rather what she wasn't. Hadn't she just told herself and Kagari that she was going to help her? She attempted to sit up to reach Kagari and make her feel what she felt, but Kagari pushed her down again without looking.

"This is all for you, Yomi," said Kagari through the slight slurping sounds of her ministrations. "I'll show you why you're mine."

"You know, Yomi," she went on, pressing her mouth against the very inside of Yomi's thigh while she rubbed Yomi's clit with one hand, the other stretched up to her breasts. "I've always loved you like this." She nipped with an incisor, and Yomi felt a shudder through the length of her leg and up the muscle across her groin. "I've always loved you." She didn't insert a finger, but her motions intensified. "Do you love me, Yomi?"

Yomi didn't answer. As Kagari's wet, warm mouth again began to stimulate her, her mind started going fuzzy, accompanied by a sort of growing tension in her core, but she still knew this was not what it should be. She wasn't supposed to tell Kagari she loved her in the middle of something like this. Kagari's tongue caught her somewhere that multiplied the sensation tenfold, and she screwed her eyes shut, groaning. Yes, Kagari, I love you! I love you! But only the moans did she let leave her lips.

Kagari increased her efforts, as though she could feel or taste how close Yomi was to coming. Yomi's breaths grew harder and shorter and the tension knotting in her muscles grew stronger; she arched her back, until finally she felt the white-hot pleasure of orgasm radiate outward from where Kagari's tongue seemed fused with her slick insides, spreading down every nerve to her extremities like electricity. And she collapsed, fingers woven into Kagari's hair, limbs slick with sweat.

Kagari straightened, licking her lips of the strange new taste, and pulled herself forward to lie next to Yomi. She was breathing hard, too. "You're...mine, Yomi..." With a swoop in her gut, Yomi saw the hollowness in Kagari's face had only intensified. "You don't get to leave me..."

Looking past the hollow expression, Yomi could see something in Kagari's eyes she hadn't seen since they both were little girls: peace. She encircled Kagari in her arms and pulled her close; the hug was awkward at first against her bare skin, but in a moment she felt as though their bodies fit together perfectly. "I love you, Kagari," she said quietly.

"Then don't ever leave me," said Kagari, and Yomi could hear a hint of the hard edge returning to her voice. "I might do bad things to you if you do..."

Those words didn't unsettle Yomi. She had promised herself she would help Kagari, and that was exactly what she was going to do. "Kagari," she said, "tomorrow we're going to go outside."


End file.
